Rayos
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Por mucho miedo que tengas es posible que no seas el único que lo siente...  FubukixHaruna categoría K


_Hola chicos, de nuevo yo por aquí, ando algo inspirada, y gracias a ciertas circunstancias de la vida me surgió la idea de hacer este one-shot. Espero que les guste, y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que leen mis fics ^^ Esto sucede entre los tres meses después del último partido contra la academia alien y antes de que se hiciera Inazuma Japan (claro, en mi retorcida imaginación XD)_

_Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen y lo demás ya lo saben XD_

_P.D. En este fic no usaré ningún POV_

Tormentas eléctricas. Siempre las había odiado, desde que era niña, pero debía ser valiente, no podía correr al cuarto de sus nuevos padres cada vez que oyera un trueno, no daría una buena impresión y podrían regresarla al orfanato, era normal que una niña pequeña les tuviera miedo, pero ahora tenía 13 años (n/a: la verdad no estoy segura de qué edad tienen en Inazuma Eleven, supongo que es esa edad, así que será la que use en este fic y en los siguientes que tengan que ver con Inazuma Eleven [en ese periodo de tiempo]) no podía seguir temiendo a algo que no podría dañarla en la seguridad de su casa… o en ese caso, dentro de la caravana. Se dio la vuelta y cubrió sus orejas para mitigar el sonido de los truenos, suspiró y trató de volver a dormir.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que en el otro extremo de la caravana, había alguien más que no podía dormir por la tormenta. Fubuki Shiro, recién librado de la tormentosa presencia de su personalidad similar a la de su hermano igualmente estaba atemorizado por el sonido de los truenos, sintiéndose algo tonto, ya que muchos de sus "miedos" los relacionaba con Atsuya, sin embargo, sabía que las costumbres de muchos años no se eliminan de la nada.

Él se levantó y caminó por el pasillo, saltando por momentos a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo y cerrando los ojos cuando veía un rayo; llegó hasta la puerta y se sentó en uno de los escalones, miró hacia afuera por la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo copiosamente, suspiró profundamente y se recargó en el barandal, cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su mente.

Ella continuaba sin poder dormir así que se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar vio una figura sentada en uno de los escalones y se sobresaltó, pero la luz de uno de los rayos iluminó la figura por unos momentos y vio al chico que estaba sentado ahí. Ella se quedó estática por un momento, aunque no estaba segura de sí era debido a los truenos o si era debido a él, pero se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él se sobresaltó al ver que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero se tranquilizó al reconocer a la chica de cabellos azules.

—¿No puedes dormir?—preguntó el chico en voz baja, tratando de concentrarse en ella para ignorar el ruido.

—No… ¿tú tampoco?—respondió ella tímidamente

—No, supongo que…—comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento cayó un rayo que iluminó todo y retumbó por todos lados; Haruna se asustó y se abalanzó a abrazar al albino, quien también se asustó con el ruido—eh… Haruna-san ¿estás bien?—dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—Yo…—dijo separándose de él lo más rápido posible—s-sí, estoy bien—otro rayo cayó y ella no pudo contener un leve quejido

—¿Le tienes miedo a los rayos?—preguntó Fubuki tratando de calmarla

—No—respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado incluso sabiendo que él no la vería, Fubuki sonrió y aunque también sentía miedo, acarició la cabeza de Haruna tiernamente—¿Q-qué haces?—preguntó ella sonrojándose.

—Perdón—dijo él retirando su mano—cuando era pequeño le tenía miedo a los rayos, como todos los niños y mi madre me acariciaba la cabeza para que me calmara y me cantaba una canción (pero soy pésimo cantando), claro que después de que ellos murieron, mi miedo a los rayos se incrementó y además, comencé a tenerle miedo a los ruidos fuertes—dijo Fubuki algo avergonzado.

—Ahora entiendo…—dijo Haruna algo apenada y se reprendió a sí misma por haber rechazado el mimo que le estaba haciendo Fubuki.

—¿Fubuki?—dijo Kidou y Fubuki abrazó a Haruna de manera que no se viera que estaba con ella— ¿no puedes dormir?

—No… me cuesta un poco con esta tormenta—dijo Fubuki tratando de sonar normal, a final de cuentas no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero sabía de la reputación sobre protectora de Kidou y lo que menos quería en ese momento eran problemas

—¿Necesitas compañía?—preguntó Kidou

—No…

—Bien—respondió Kidou aliviado, hasta cierto grado, prefería dormir que estar la noche en vela por los temores de alguien más—buenas noches Fubuki

—Buenas noches Kidou—dijo Fubuki, cuando vio que Kidou se había ido dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía abrazando a Haruna, la soltó enseguida y se sonrojó—disculpa Haruna yo…

—Descuida—dijo ella sin moverse de donde estaba, otro rayo cayó y también retumbó, ella tembló un poco— ¿te molestaría cantarme la canción que te cantaba tu mamá?

—Pero te dije que no canto bien…—respondió Fubuki, Haruna lo abrazó fuertemente y supuso que tendría más miedo que él, suspiró—bien, pero si te quedas sorda con mi voz, no es mi problema—ella soltó una risita—_tranquilo mi pequeño_ ejem, en este caso pequeña… _yo estoy junto a ti, no debes temer, siempre te cuidaré, cuando tengas miedo ven conmigo, cierra tus ojitos y deja que te abrace, te protegeré, siempre estaré contigo mi pequeña_.

Haruna se quedó dormida mientras Fubuki cantaba la canción y acariciaba su cabello, él sonrió y la abrazó tiernamente y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Fubuki y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido abrazando a Haruna, se sonrojó y Haruna al sentir el movimiento de Fubuki se despertó y también se dio cuenta de que habían dormido abrazados, se sonrojó y se separó de él rápidamente, ambos se quedaron sin palabras, Fubuki le sonrió a Haruna y ella se tranquilizó un poco y cada quien se fue a su respectivo lugar.

Más tarde, después de que todos despertaran y cada quien se dispusiera a hacer sus maletas, Haruna se acercó a Fubuki discretamente.

—Disculpa que anoche te haya molestado—dijo ella apenada

—No, no hay problema—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

—¿Regresarás a Hokkaido está tarde?—preguntó Haruna un poco triste

—Sí—respondió Fubuki seriamente mirando al suelo

—Bien… de todas maneras nos divertimos ¿no es así?—dijo Haruna tratando de animarse, Fubuki asintió—gracias por protegerme anoche—dijo Haruna dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Fubuki se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido y sonrió levemente, suspiró y cuando terminó de hacer su maleta, fue hacia donde estaba Haruna, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro y se hincó junto a ella.

—Te voy a extrañar, pero nos volveremos a ver… —dijo y la abrazó, Haruna sonrió y lo abrazó también.

_Aww, final agridulce, pero igual quedó lindo ¿no? De verdad espero que Level 5 haga del FubuHaru algo oficial… aunque lo veo difícil… pero la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?_

_Gracias por leer chicos, si dejan un review, que sea una crítica constructiva XD_

_Bye bye!_


End file.
